


Staying Up Too Late

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: The Too Late Tales [11]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Young Bucks-Fandom
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous relationship, brothers share a wife, it's Christmas, let's hope the baby is a clippers fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: Christmas Eve, and all through the houses, not a creature was stirring except for Nick watching basketball and Matt putting together a dollhouse.
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Reader, Matt Jackson/Reader/Nick Jackson, Nick Jackson/Reader
Series: The Too Late Tales [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695274
Kudos: 4





	Staying Up Too Late

_(GIF owned by leelakoiwolf on Tumblr)_

The light in Nick’s office was on. I slipped down the hallway and knocked on the door before pushing it open and leaning against the frame. He was at his desk, glasses on, laptop open, with NBA ticket on the television. Whatever he was doing, it was enough to keep him from noticing I was there. I crossed my arms and watched him, drinking in the sight of him. He was beautiful in every way. Every time I looked at him, my heart skipped a beat. I was reminded over and over of how much I loved him and how lucky I was to have him.

Lee was asleep in the crook of his father’s arm. At six months old, he was adored by his big sisters and spoiled just as much by his fathers. He had thick, dark hair and matching eyes that were bright and alert when he was awake.

“Hey,” I said after a while, slipping into the room.

Nick turned toward the sound of my voice and let the corner of his mouth turn up. “Hey, Sunshine,” he replied quietly. He swiveled his chair toward me and held out his hand. I crossed the room and let him pull me down on his knee.

“What are you doing up?” I asked, brushing my fingers over his hair. “Can’t sleep?”

“Nah,” he answered. “My man here was crying, and you needed some rest. We’ve been watching a replay of the Clippers game.”

I smiled. “And it put him right out, huh? Maybe he’s a Lakers fan.”

Nick looked at me as if I’d slapped him, blue eyes wide and mouth hanging wide open. “You shut your mouth,” he swore vehemently. He glanced down at our sleeping child. “I don’t care who you like, my man, but so help me… if I catch you in purple and yellow…”

“Where’s Matt?” I asked, running my fingers over his hair. “We went to bed together, but when I woke up, he was gone.”

“He’s over at the other house putting together Mattie’s dollhouse.” Nick grinned, leaning back to look out the window. I followed his gaze and saw the lights on next door. “He wanted to do it by himself.”

I looked at him with a faint frown. “You mean the two of you tried to do it together and couldn’t cooperate. Like children.”

“You know us so well, Sunshine,” he said, tilting his head back to look at me. He grinned in that way that made his blue eyes brighten and my heart quicken.

***

I slipped on my shoes and padded across the patio to Matt’s house. The living room light was on, the bright white mixed in with the twinkle of the multicolored lights on the Christmas tree. Matt sat sprawled out on the floor with a screwdriver, the instruction booklet, and piles of pink, purple, and cream-colored plastic all around him.

He looked up when I came in. “Thank God,” he sighed. “I thought you were Nick.”

“Gee, thanks.” I sank onto the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. “So, you two couldn’t get along.”

“Don’t start, Y/N, please.” Matt picked up the instructions and started pulling pieces toward him.

“I’m not…” I stopped and took a breath. “Would you like some help?”

His dark eyes met mine, and I could feel them searching my face. A smile ghosted on his lips. “Sure, Mama.”

He pushed some of the plastic pieces out of the way and scooted closer. I smiled softly, and he slipped his arm around my shoulders. He pressed his lips to my temple and let them linger there for a moment. “I love you,” he murmured against my hair. “More than you know.”

“Are you happy?” I picked up the instructions to the dollhouse, needing a distraction even though I’d just asked him a question.

Matt bumped me gently with his shoulder. “Yes,” he replied, a smile in his voice. “No matter how many times you and Nick ask, the answer is always the same. Being with you… it’s worth anything and everything. And I see you and Nick, and I can’t ignore how much you love each other. But I know you don’t love me any less.”

He pulled over a few pieces to start putting together the towers of the dollhouse. “I know that if I’d asked you to, you would have made a choice. And maybe I’m cocky, but I know you would have chosen me.” Matt glanced sideways, grinning at me. “But I saw how you looked at each other. Once Nick said something, once you were honest about how you felt about him… I’d been thinking about a life like this before the wedding. Trust me, Y’N, I didn’t suggest this lightly.”

I felt like the air had been sucked out of my lungs. Heat burned in my eyes, the precursors of tears at how deeply Matt had loved me. “I didn’t know…” I picked up the screwdriver and started on the bottom floor walls.

“You’re worth it, Mama,” he said enthusiastically. “And how can I complain? You’ve given us three beautiful kids. You keep this family of ours together. It takes a strong woman to be a wrestling wife, and you do it twice over. You keep up with two houses. I don’t think you know how much I love you—how much _we_ love you. When we’re not talking about production, we’re talking about you, Y/N. If you decided you wanted us to be home all the time… if you wanted us to get regular jobs… we’d do it in a heartbeat.”

“I can’t imagine the two of you with regular jobs,” I replied, setting aside one section of the wall. “I knew what I was getting into, and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

I glanced up to see his eyes wide. “How did you put that together so fast?”

“Mom magic.”

Matt looked around, dropping his hands into his lap. “Where’s my Dad magic?”

***

Christmas morning dawned and Matt found his Dad magic. We’d fallen asleep around three, bundled together on the U-shaped sofa, and had awoken to the smell of pancakes. Nick was in the kitchen, standing at the stove in a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. Lee was in his highchair nearby. I walked up behind Nick and put my arms around his waist, resting my cheek against his back.

“What’re you making?”

He grinned over his shoulder, lifting up the griddle to show a perfect golden snowman pancake. “Chocolate chip. Go wake the girls. Breakfast and then presents.”

I pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and turned toward Matt, who was leaning on his elbows on the counter watching us. I smiled back at him, my chest aching with love. He reached his hand out for mine and grinned. I threaded our fingers together and let him lead me down the hallway.

Nicole’s room was the first one. Her music box still played a faint tune beside her bed. She was curled up on her bed beneath her pop-tent, her stuffed Mickey in her arms and her head propped on her tiger Pillow Pet. Her dark curls stuck to her cheeks, her mouth open as she breathed.

Matt knelt beside her bed and put his hand on her tummy. He flexed his fingers, tickling just a little. “Hey, Bug,” he murmured softly, shaking her gently. “Time to get up.”

“Papa?” Her pale blue eyes opened slowly. She glanced between the two of us and crawled toward him.

“Aren’t you excited, Bug? It’s Christmas!” Matt gave her a series of kisses on her cheek and neck. “Santa brought you lots of presents.”

“Pwesents!” Nicole was well on her way to being awake, and she nearly vibrated with excitement.

“We’ve got to wake up Tea first,” he said, sweeping her into his arms and standing up with ease. “And then Dada’s made snowman pancakes.”

“Pancakes!”

Mattie was already waking up when we slipped into her room. She sat up when she saw us, an excited light in her eyes. “Did Santa come? Did he, Papa?”

I watched the smile spread over my husband’s face. His dark eyes glittered when he grinned like that. “Come and see.” He held out his hand for hers, and she bounded out of the bed, throwing her arms around his leg and latching on. Matt watched her indulgently, running his hand over her light brown hair.

He met my gaze, pure happiness radiating from his face. _Get the camera_ he mouthed. I nodded and slipped out of the room to grab his phone from the bedside table. By the time I came back, he had made it back to the living room, Mattie still clinging to his leg. Nick was at the counter with a shaker of powdered sugar, adding chocolate chip eyes.

“Dada!” Mattie squealed, pointing at the three-foot-tall dollhouse with a bow on the front. “Papa called Santa and told him I’d been good and look what he brought!”

Nick grinned. “Well, Santa’s going to take it right back if you don’t get up here and eat your breakfast. White or chocolate milk?”


End file.
